Choronzon
Location Held within the angles of the Pentagon Appearance Sometimes appears as a black fox, snake, or jackal. When he actually comes forth, Choronzon is a swirling vortex of negative space from which issue all manner of inconceivable shapes and forms. Often, onlookers will see countless mouths, eyes, and antennae before succumbing to complete and irrevocable madness. Being the personification of Chaos, this shape is constantly changing, and may be completely different from viewer to viewer. Lair Choronzon has the capability of existing simultaneously in the Astral and Physical Planes, requiring that his physical shape remain locked within the confines of a reflective surface. History Called by Aleister Crowley the "first and deadliest of all the powers of evil,” Choronzon is a terrible Horror that has plagued humankind since it first stepped foot on this world. Older than the world, and thought to be older still than time itself, Choronzon is the embodiment of all the world’s hatred, evil, and insanity. Choronzon is sometimes invoked as a normal demonic entity, but is often found to be much more. In one such event, he was summoned into being in New York City in 1974, appearing astrally in the Black Mirror of Rex Quinton Reiner, a seventeen-year old dabbler in the dark arts. Choronzon tricked the boy into stepping outside his circle of protection, and completely incinerated him. Following this display of power, Choronzon moved from the mirror into other reflective surfaces, trapped in the astral plane but having a hand in the physical as he traveled from state to state. During the Fall of 1974, thousands of witnesses reported seeing the maddening image of a swirling nothing in their mirrors, windows, and television sets as Choronzon made his journey to some unknown destination. A small sect of the Ordo Templi Orientis realized what was going on when country-wide suicide rates skyrocketed, and one member of the group saw Choronzon and went mad shortly thereafter. They intercepted him at the Pentagon, using its specifically magickal shape as a Pentagram of Banishment, and locked Chronzon within its angles. There he remains to this day. Modus Operandi Choronzon does not need to trick people into becoming his Avatar, as hundreds of would-be magicians attempt to invoke him daily. When released from his current prison, he will most likely kill and escape the summoner and make his way to wherever he was trying to get in 1974. There, his true followers await him, and will attempt to bring him into being. Avatar The Avatar of Choronzon already exists, and has been alive for thousands of years. It currently resides in some undisclosed location that could be anywhere in the world, with a cult of followers ready to bring their master forward. Servants Choronzon can split himself, sending off 1d10 versions of himself as Demons that maintain his powers and intentions. These mini-Choronzons will travel through reflective surfaces in search of his Avatar, and to kill or drive mad anyone they may come across. Power Choronzon can cause vertigo effortlessly, causing stacking -10% penalties per minute affected to all rolls of anyone affected. If any roll is failed while under the effects of vertigo, the victim falls down. Also, Choronzon can manifest terrible hallucinations both in the physical world and in dreams. These visions only come when Choronzon is tired of playing with his victims, and will cause the victim to have to make a Fear Roll every minute for 1d10 minutes against a target of 95. At the end of this time, the vision is over, and any character driven mad will commit suicide. Summonation The initial summonation of Choronzon requires the magician to discover the location in which he is trapped, and then the summonation ritual is cast as usual. The summoning of Choronzon into the world can only be accomplished if the cultists all allow themselves to be possessed by the Horror. They will remain so for 24 hours, during which time Choronzon will use them to perform the final stage of the rite. At the end of this time, he will release them, normally to commit suicide, and he will take shape. Unlike most Horrors, Choronzon is then free to do as he pleases. Banishment: Unlike other Horrors, Choronzon is free after his first release into the physical world. However, he does not choose, like the others, to pass through destroying everything he comes across. Choronzon will rather travel from person to person or family to family, driving them mad enough to kill themselves or each other. If he is found out, he may be imprisoned as he was before, but this knowledge seems to be lost to man. Offering Since his cult doesn’t survive their encounter with him, Choronzon needs no offerings. Gifts Before their deaths, the cult of Choronzon will all be powerful sorcerers with the ability to perform any type of magick at their Intellect score and one or two types of Psi at their Psyche score. The Avatar, even after Choronzon leaves him, will be similarly powered, and will also be able to perform many feats and miracles that the GM will have to be very discerning about implementing. The Avatar of Choronzon is the only one with the knowledge of the Banishing ritual to stop his plague of madness. Cults The Cult of Choronzon, location unknown. There are also several secret societies dedicated to keeping Choronzon imprisoned. A Note on Pronunciation: Choronzon is usually pronounced "kor-ON-zon," but according to the Enochian pronounciation it is more closely pronounced "kah-HEHR-oh-no-ZODE-ah-noe." Category:ESPER Category:Horrors